Living Dolls
Living Dolls is the twenty-fourth episode of No Evil. Plot Synopsis The episode begins with Edmonia (the young black girl from the village of McCoy who appeared in Black Bart) grabbing some snow to put on a snowman, with guitar music playing. An unknown person is seen tapping some snow with a pointy object and a rock, causing them to fall. It is revealed that she is Emily, a villager from Hatfield, as she screams "Ah!" and falls down the hill along with the snow. She hastily tells Edmonia that she's just here for red chalk rocks and that she shouldn't worry because she's not actually from Hatfield. She continues that she just lives there and goes to school there now, and that she'll probably be going back to Hollow real soon. She quickly tells her that she isn't either, that she's from McCoy and that she doesn't get to leave. She asks her what Hollow is like, with her responding "Hoity toity" and making remarks about rich people showing off ("Look at my watch, look at my lace... nye nye nye nye!" and "Look but don't touch!"). She then tells her that the doll around her neck is the first doll that she ever actually got to play with, with Edmonia telling her that this is the first doll she's ever had, as the camera cuts to a frontal view of the doll she's holding. She then presumably quotes one of her parents telling her that she can't be wasting time on trivial nonsense and that she needs to "dig a ditch" to build character in a condescending voice. Emily responds with "Yeesh!" and asks her where she was from before McCoy, with her replying that she's from Salem. Frida is then heard yelling "Eddy!", with Edmonia suddently panicking, telling Emily that it's Frida and that she needs to hide. Frida is then shown walking to Edmonia, with her saying Frida's name in a scared tone. She says that she found something, with Edmonia looking back, then at Frida again while saying "Mm! M hm!". Frida continues by saying that Amaroq came back, her holding the doll also, as Emily is shown hiding behind the big snowman behind them. Edmonia asks who he is, with Frida replying that he is "their spirit", that he's still watching over them and that she bets that it was him that gave them these (dolls), all in a happy tone. The snowman then abruptly collapses, revealing Emily, as as a bongo drum swiftly plays. Upon spotting her, Frida shouts "You!", with Emily quickly turning around, saying "Helloooo!" in a nervous tone. A close-up of her doll is shown as tingling is heard, with Frida looking at it in disgust. She angrily asks her where she got that (doll), with Emily being spooked as a result. She says that it was on her window sill, Frida then calling her a liar. Edmonia says that these (dolls) may have been given by one of the other spirits, then mentions the couple (presumably Wrip and Vinkle) who walk by the village all the time. Frida then angrily and desperately says that it had to be Amaroq, sitting in the snow as she Edmonia asks why THEIR spirit got chased off and theirs got to stay. Emily then says that, if it makes her feel better, theirs set a bunch of Chupacabra on them that the chief was planning to set on their people (of McCoy) during Harvest week. A duck sound can be heard as a few seconds of silence ensue, with Frida angrily saying that she will find him (Amaroq) and ask him why he left. As she stands up, she's going to demand that he comes back, Edmonia says "Frida, no.", but Frida doesn't listen and continues by saying that he can protect them more than "these stupid things" (the dolls). She throws the doll away, saying that "he'll teach that supid kid!" and that he'll "sit on his stupid head!", then walks off as Edmonia follows her, holding up her dress. Emily is left alone in the background, telling them "Bye I guess". She grabs the doll Frida threw away and stares at it whilst flute music plays. She walks in the snow back to her village, still holding said doll, with Jose asking if someone lost that (doll). He then asks her if she wants him to find out who it is, Emily answering that this one is from McCoy and that she threw it away once she found out that they had them too. Jose is shocked upon hearing this, askingly saying that McCoy got these. She then annoyingly tells him that she forgot to tell him that they're "stupid too". He says "Hm." and goes on to say that they are supposed to protect them from things. She tells him that she rejected it and thought it would be better to just go find "this Amaroq person". She then continues that Frida will probably die in the snow, says "Ta Da!" and that it protected us, letting out a "Yay!" at the end. Upon hearing this, guitar music begins to play as Jose is shocked, tells her that they need to stop her and that he can't come back. Emily responds with "Mystery Alive, Emily, button it!", to which Jose responds that she doesn't get it, that Amaroq is a monster and that they can't let them find him. The next scene shows Edmonia and Frida setting out to find Amaroq, as two dog-like creatures pull a sled manned by Edmonia and Frida laying under a blanket inside the sled. Frida offers Edmonia a snack, with her accepting it and saying thanks. She then tells Frida that she has to get the Waheela back by dusk, continuing that she probably has two hours to find Amaroq and convince him he needs to come back after eleven years of ignoring us. She replies by saying that she doesn't have any faith in her, with Edmonia saying "Aaah!" in an annoyed sigh. She then looks to the right and notices a feather (the type that Quetzalcoatl has on his head) in the snow. She signals Edmonia to stop, tells her that this is where he was seen, then orders her to go "down there". Frida looks around frantically, with Edmonia standing on the foreground with a rather sad face. She tells her that she doesn't know what she's looking for, and that any footprints are gonna be gone by now, but as she crosses a tree, the scenery transforms and the ground is covered in colorful, fluorescent fabrics. She tells herself that "it happened again" in a downtrodden voice, then gets scared when she notices the burning skeleton on the left of her. She puts a blanket over him as she proclaims that it's on fire, putting it out and making it dissapear and surprising her in the process. All that remains is smoldering heap, with Edmonia looking at it in disgust. Eerie Carnival music begins to play as she sees three toys arrive with a sweeper, one cleaning up the mess as the two look on on either side of the sweeper. They then leave, as she looks to the right to notice and entire village of little toys, with two of them holding banners with flags on each side of the entrance. The music continues as two female dolls welcome her into the village, her walking anxiously as she looks on. She sees the men who push the cart and the sweeper deposit the dust inside a bowl, with another toy stirring up the mixture inside. He then pours it into a form, another female doll opening one that is further ahead to reveal an empty, gray figurine. Said figurine then pops out of the holder, with the doll guiding her as Edmonia looks on. She gets scared by Brom Bones bumping into dressers and wails as he has no more pumpkin head to guide him, the camera now showing the broken containers and a doll who lies on the ground as he squirms around. He grabs it and puts it around a cloth in a standing position, in the hopes to give him his traditional form back. The villagers then cheer as she looks back to notice this, the camera showing a close-up of Edmonia receiving a crown from two villagers after she did so. Two horses then arrive with a teacup and a teapot on two fancy wagons, the camera zooming out, showing Edmonia and the villagers, the music stopping as well. Back in the real world, Jose and Emily have found Frida, who is presumably saying something to the Waheela's. He says "There she is!", then jumps over the hill, Emily asking what he is planning on doing but not being able to finish her sentence as she also tries to jump over the hill but fails and falls in a completely different dimension. Waterfalls in red and blue are seen to the left and right of her, and a chattering bird can be heard in the background. Stately orchestral music begins to play as she sees three dinosaurs made out of skeletons in front of her, the landscape looking barren and desolate. The biggest dinosaur turns his long neck and notices her as she camera cuts to a close-up of her face, showing her smiling. Her smile quickly transforms into panic as the flying dinosaur flies towards her at a high speed, chattering again, then flying against the wall, making a "clunk" sound and Emily ducks just in time. She looks back to see him lay next to her, making low chirps as it looks at her. It then looks up as other creature sounds can be heard, with Emily removing one of her gloves and touching the water. The music becomes even more intense as she tries to get to paint eyes on the flying dino's face. At first she's a bit relucatant because she thinks he'll attack her, then he moves its face closer to her, allowing her to paint two eyes on it. It then stands up and flies away, chattering once more, with her looking on in glee. The dinosaur with the long neck then comes closer as he lets out a low moan, causing Emily to look at him as she wipes the blue paint off on her dress. She then touches him as the camera begins to zoom out, transitioning to the two dolls that Jose and Frida lost or did not carry with them. The Carnival music begins to play again, this time lighter, as the other music stops, with the two dolls laying in the snow suddently standing up by themselves, ending the episode. Appearances * Edmonia * Emily * Frida * Jose * Brom Bones Credits In Video Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Brom Bones) * ChirpChirp (Frida) * WooleyWorld (Jose) * Teeheemilady (Emily) Crew * Warlordofnoodles (Animation and Additional Coloring * Mr. Shoes (Music and Sound Design) * Kaishu Mennella (Coloring) * ChirpChirp (Additional Coloring) In Description Cast * Warlordofnoodles (Kajortoq, Chalchiutlicue) * Mr. Shoes (Huehuecoyotl, Amaroq) * MrMexicanFoodIsGood (Ichabod) * Rachel the flying (Wrip) * T.L.Jones (Vinkle) * Sushijustask (Paula) * Dr. Awesomesauce (Charles) * Starshine (Angel) * Specks (Chief McCoy) * Chirp Chirp (Chief Hatfield, Frida) * Masquerader (Quetzalcoatl) * WoolyWorld (Jose) * Jas (Xochipilli) * Squidjoose (Marshal) Crew * Kaishu mennella (Art Help) * Dee S. (Art Help) * Elizabeth Lingo (Art Help) Notes & trivia * This is the first and so far only episode where no spirits appear. | |[[Category:Episodes]]||}} Category:No Evil Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 (Episodes) Category:Videos